theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex'ahlia de Rolo
Vex'ahlia de Rolo, previously Vessar before her marriage to Percival de Rolo of Whitestone. Commonly called "Vex", she is a renowned member of the Exandrian adventuring group Vox Machina. Later in her life Vex'ahlia was instrumental in the passing of animal laws in the lands of Exandria. Biography Younger Life Along with her twin brother Vax'ildan, Vex'alhia was a half-elf born to human peasantry and elven nobility. She grew up happily in a humble home in the Tal'dorei countryside, in the town of Byroden, and was whisked away to the elven capital of Syngorn when she was naught but ten years old. Vex tended to recount that it was Syldor, her elven father, whom demanded that she and her brother were brought to Syngorn and placed in his care. Vax, however, was convinced that it was his mother, the human Elaina, who wished for the twins to have a better life in Syngorn and be able to gain understanding of their heritage. Whatever the reason, Vex's time in Syngorn began and it was miserable. As a distraction, Vex poured herself into her studies and training. She learned archery from some of the most skilled elves ever to string a bow and were she a full-blooded elf, she would have doubtless earned the awe and respect of her peers. She was not, of course. The other elven students felt threatened by an outsider-and a half breed, no less- that could outshine them in anything, let alone archery , the most traditional of all elven pastimes. The icy reception soon grew to much to bear, and Vex and Vax ran away from home in search of a better life. The Twin Adventurers As free half-elves wandering Tal'Dorei, Vex learned skills much like a ranger, perhaps emulating the animal-bonded Wardens of Syngorn. Vex soon made a bond with an animal companion of her own: the brown bear Trinket. Stories differ, but the common telling goes that one day Vex set off to explore the woods on her own, While Vax unbeknownst to her, was on a mission from the Clasp in the city of Westruun. In the dead of night, two hunters, a man and women who seemed friendly enough, approached her campfire and asked to share its flame. Vex showed them hospitality, but the instant she let down her guard, they attacked and bound her, dragging her back to their camp. When Vex awoke, she found herself in a cage, and looked about to find dozen other cages holding animals and prisoners-she has been taken by poachers. She picked the lock of her cage using a hairpin. Then, tackling one of the brigands, wrestled his knife away, and gutted him. Moments later, she eviscerated his companion. These were the first people Vex had ever killed. The visceral horror of what she had done brought her to tears, and she curled into a ball surrounded by the thick stench of death, for what seemed like hours. She cried until the sound of her sobs was pierced by a long whining growl. She looked up and saw that in the centre of their campsite was a hulking mother bear. A lake of blood had grown around her massive form, and her belly was white with a thick coating of squirming, milky maggots, Vex was nearly reduced to tears again by the sight. Steeling herself, she knew she could do nothing for the bear but help end its suffering. Only after the somber act was completed did Vex spot the poor creature's only surviving cub, Trinket. "You're always finding little trinkets to take with you," she was said to have told her incredulous brother when Vex first brought the small cub back to her camp. "Well, I wanted one of my own." Meeting Vox Machina The Chronicles of Vex'ahlia Vessar and Vox Machina Chapter 1-The Mines of Kraghammer In their search for a warrior of light, the group of adventurers known as Vox Machina journeyed into the realm of absolute darkness. At the request of their long time friend, Arcanist Allura Vysoren, Vox Machina set out northward from Emon in search of Lady Kima of Vord, a headstrong and fiery paladin of the Platinum Dragon. Kima was last seen in the dwarven stronghold city of Kraghammer. There they learnt that Kima had descended into the mine deep below the city to fight some unknown evil. Vox Machina travelled into the Greyspire Mines and found that Kraghammer sat atop a pitch-dark underworld- a place of unknowable horror filled with monsters that could kill with a thought. As they explored the lightless abyss, Vox Machina made an unlikely ally- a psychic leech creature a mind-flair named Clarota. The brain-eating aberration had been exiled from his hive and his home of Yug'Voril. From Clarota, the heroes learned that a monster known as K'Varn had asserted psychic dominance over not only the psychic hive, but the Duergar that ruled this realm. These underground dwarves had captured Lady Kima and imprisoned her within the Emberhold, their obsidian fortress. Breaking into the Emberhold and freeing Lady Kima was simple enough, escaping once the fortress was on high alert was more difficult. The mighty king and queen of the duergar, King Murghol and Queen Ulara, accosted the heroes as they tried to escape, but Murghol was killed in the chaos of the prison break. During the battle, the Emberhold began to collapse, and lava poured through its masonry, threatening to incinerate everyone inside. Ulara teleported away, taking a mentally dominated Grog Strongjaw with her while allowing her husband to be consumed by the flames. Vox Machina escaped the Emberhold as magma rained down upon them, and hurried to the ruined fortress-city of Yug'Voril. They suspected that Queen Ulara would offer Grog as a sacrifice to the mighty K'Varn, and wasted no time in hunting the duergar queen down. As they approached, Vox Machina received a vision of K'varn. The vision revelead that their enemy was not only a many-eyed abomination, known as a Beholder, but that he was also imbued with the demonic powers of Orcus. K'Varn wore upon his forehead a dread artefact called the Horn of Orcus- and though Vox Machina knew little of the horn's true power, they knew K'varn had to be stopped. Chapter 2-Adventures in Vasselheim Chapter 3-Battling the Briarwoods Chapter 4-The Rise of the Conclave Chapter 5-The Race for the Vestiges Chapter 6- Fall of the Chroma Conclave Chapter 7- Daring Deeds, Deals and Destinies Chapter 8- Vecna, the Ascended Chapter 9- The End of Vox Machina Chapter 10- Later Life Description Appearance Vex'ahlia, like her twin brother Vax'ildan, is a half-elf that was twenty-eight year old when she started adventuring with Vox Machina. She is identical in appearance to Vax, albeit two inches shorter than him and more feminine. She wears her long, dark brown hair in a thick braid, which is usually accompanied with blue feathers, her eyes are also dark brown and seem to have a glimmer that attracts many from all walks of life. The feathers were a gift from Vax so he could help her through a dark period of her life, and she eventually gave them back by braiding them into his hair during his resurrection ritual. She has pale skin with pointy half-elf ears and the typical elven lean build. Personality Compared to Vax, Vex is the more pragmatic of the twins. She is very deceptive, and can usually bluff her way through various social encounters. Her charisma has also made her good at haggling. Her tendency to haggle has made her quite frugal, almost miserly, which is the result of Vax and herself being ignored by their father and having to fend for themselves during their teenage years. But beneath her flirtatious attitude and self-confidence lies a girl that sometimes feels broken and unwanted. This also stems from her upbringing growing up in Syngorn, where she and Vax had been judged not only due to their status as half-elves, but also due to being bastard children. Out of the two of her and her brother, Vex was easily more affected by the elves' treatment of her. As such, she developed a mentality where she would constantly try to make herself look like she came from money so that people would respect her. Such behaviour has led to people assuming she was obsessed with wealth. Only a handful of people, like Percy, have ever truly known the kind of person she was. At some points in her life decisions and actions were questionable, such as the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it but in the end she would always do things to benefit and help others. Abilities Vex'ahlia went to school at a highly prestigious elvish school in Vasselheim known as Fylenhil Academy. It was here that she learned a large proportion of her skills such as magic casting and many languages as well as how to track and sbjects such as history. Upon deciding to be a sort of ranger of the woods, Vex'ahlia trained long and hard with a bow while adventuring with her brother, Vax. She had already learnt to use a wide variety of weapons from Fylenhil Academy. The elvish school also sparked her interest in magic that she later mastered, often using it to enhance her marksmanship and increase the impact of her arrows'. Though even without her magic she could hit the smallest of targets and cause more pain for her enemies by targeting certain parts of her body. Her time in the forest allowed her to travers some lands better than others but always have a good idea of direction and her surroundings. It was also here where she found Trinket. After watching and learning from her brother, she began to hone different skills, becoming capable of deft maneuvers and dealing additional damage by hitting targets without them being aware. Her days with Vox Machina, hardened and improved her abilities through many battles meaning she became faster and more deadly in many ways After completing Pelor's trial and becoming his Champion, Vex'ahlia received the Blessing of the Dawnfather. She was blessed by his light and had the ability to summon his power into her. Spells Vex'ahlia learned to conjure spells and knew 8 of them that she learned in different ways. Sometimes she would learn other spells but her knowledge never really surpassed 8 at one time as she tended to forgot ones when remembering others. * Cure Wounds * Hail of Thorns * Hunter's Mark * Speak with Animals * Locate Object * Pass without Trace * Lightning Arrow * Grasping Vine Notable Items Current Items * Bag of Colding * Blazing Bowstring (made by Tiberius) * Bloodseeking Bow * Bracers of Archery * Cloak of Elvenkind (given to her by Vax'ildan) * Coldsnap Leather Armour (received from Scanlan) * Death from Above (a broom of flying stolen from Gern Blanston) * Earring of Whisper (made by Tiberius) * Fenthras, Wrath of the Fey Warden * Headband of Initiative (given to her by Percy) * Longbow of the Sky Sentinel * Mithral Chain * Pointy Hat (like a witch's hat, given by Scanlan) * Raven's Slumber (a magical necklace that belonged to Purvan Suul and can store a creature in a pocket dimension) * Rope of Entanglement * Tea Set of Envenoming (taken from General Krieg's house) * White Dragon Leather Armour (enchanted by Taryon) Former Items * Deck of Many Things (confiscated from Grog; later returned to Grog) * Potion of Flying (taken from Anna Ripley) (Expended) * Scrying Eye (taken from unnamed Clasp assassin's corpse, later given to Keyleth) * Studded Leather Armour of Acid Resistance (traded to Scanlan)